warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nekros/Patch History
;Warframe Looting Ability Changes: Warframe Loot Abilities will again be able to yield multiple-drops from already looted corpses. A single enemy can be looted by at most one Ability from each group - which is how it worked before, this just clarifies it. Warframe Looting Abilities have been split into separate functionality groups for clarity: #Loot while alive: Ivara #Loot petrified: Atlas #Loot on death: Wukong, Khora, Hydroid. An enemy can only be killed once, they can’t ‘die’ multiple times. #Loot corpse: Nekros, Chesa These changes stem from a bigger conversation that was addressed yesterday regarding not providing closure on the Loot Frame changes from The Jovian Concord. All the information can be found here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1131506-the-mod-booster-and-free-to-play/ *Fixed friendly Mine Osprey Drones from Nekros’ Shadows of the Dead causing a progression stopper in Gas City ‘kill all remaining enemies’ missions due to the Drone not timing out, and not taking allied damage. This also fixes the same progression stopper in Gas City Defense missions due to an inability to end the Wave. *Fixed Nekros’ Shadows of Amalgam Machinists creating Ospreys that are friendly and break progression in Gas City Defense missions. The Ospreys spawned by Machinist Shadows will now be tracked properly as Shadows. *Fixed Chesa Retrieve double dipping with Nekros’ Desecrate. *Fixed Chesa/Desecrate double dipping with Hydroid/Khora. **Added info: When we added the Nightwave challenge for the Silver Grove, we encouraged a return to content that normally would have been fine. A small handful of players found an exploit and as we looked into things, we thought we fixed the issue with the new Chesa behavior that could lead to problems. We didn't. We decided to cut a bit deeper. Ivara's looting ability is now the only one that stacks with other looting because it works while alive. If a target is dead, a successful loot now happens once, no matter the source. However, multiple can attempt to loot the same body. Yes... this is different from how it previously behaved, but this is the new intended behavior. *Fixed Nekros’ Soul Punch not counting towards Challenges that count Revives. *Fixed Nekros’ Shadow of the Dead Infested Brood Mothers producing looping/stacking maggot sound effects. *Fixed Nekros Prime having a ‘None’ Skin option. *For consistency, damage link abilities (Trinity, Nidus, Nekros) will no longer transmit self-damage, but you will still get the damage reduction. This is particularly relevant for the healer/support class of Trinity who had become the go-to DPS frame in addition to the intended support roles. The re-release of Mods like Aviator added to some clever but ultimately uncharacteristic roles for Trinity. *Fixed Nekros being able to Desecrate already desecrated bodies or invincible bodies. *Fixed Nekros’ Soul Punch projectile not affecting nearby enemies. *Fixed Nekros’ Shadows of the Dead clones not attacking enemies. *Updated the look of Nekros’ Shadows of the Dead minions to help players better differentiate between them and real enemies. *Fixed a script error with Shadows of The Dead. *Fixed Sparring weapons appearing as embedded in the back of Nekros Prime. *Fixed being able to Desecrate friendly Shadows in The Jordas Verdict. *Fixed Nekros not being able to Desecrate dead enemies that are playing a death animation. *Fixed Nekros desecrating one piece of a corpse causing the Desecrate timer to be reset for other pieces of the same corpse. *Fixed the holster position of secondary weapons on Nekros. *Fixed a crash that occurred while using Desecrate. *Reverted some cloth changes to Nekros. *'Prime': Nekros Prime added to drop tables. *'Conclave': Increased cost of Desecrate. *'Conclave': Reduced duration, range and added a debuff icon on target of Desecrate debuff. *'Conclave': Removed Energy drop from Desecrate. *Decreased Desecrate delay slightly to make it more popcorny. *Fixed Duration Mods reducing energy per enemy for Desecrate. **Power Efficiency should only affect energy per enemy for Desecrate. *Changed Shadows of the Dead teleport range to greater than 30 meters from Nekros. **If a Shadow is 30 meters away from Nekros on recast, it will teleport to range. **If it is less than 30 meters away, it will heal. *The number of Shadows spawned has been reduced to 7 and is no longer affected by Mods. **To compensate for this, Nekros now spawns stronger Shadows prioritized by heavy unites killed with Shield multiplier and draw aggro more heavily. *'Augment': Changed Despoil to reflect his Desecrate changes. *'Augment': Shadows of the Dead - *Fixed Desecrate pickups not being shot upwards for Clients. *Fixed a case where Soul Punch caused some performance issues. *'Augment': Terrify - *'Passive': Enemy death within 10 meters of Nekros regenerates 5 Health. *Fixed the holster position of the Staticor and thrown sidearms. *'Conclave': Reduced the range and damage of Soul Punch. *'Conclave': Soul Punch - *Terrify will no longer fear boss-type enemies, but will continue to apply an armor reduction debuff. *Shadows of the Dead will no longer be able to summon boss-type enemies. *Kills earned by Nekros' summoned Shadows of the Dead allies will now contribute to future casts of the ability. *'Conclave': Soul Punch no longer require a target to activate. *'Conclave': Nekros is now available for use. *Desecrate can now affect enemy Osprey units. *Fixed Terrify having no effect on enemies. *'Augment': Fixed Despoil consuming Energy. *Fixed Desecrate showing as being castable even when players don’t have enough energy. *Fixed Nekros's unique attachments not using the player’s custom colors. *'Augment': Shadows of the Dead - *'Augment': Fixed Soul Survivor Augment not properly tracking revives or counting towards revive challenges. *Fixed kills from Shadows of the Dead not counting towards player stats. *Fixed Nullifier Crewmen not nullifying Shadows of the Dead summons. *Fixed the timing on Terrify casting animation visual effects. *Added casting trails on Nekros’ abilities. *Fixed inappropriate sound replication occurring when Soul Punch hits an enemy. *Terrify Changes: **Terrify casting time reduced. **Terrify will now affect a greater number of targets from 12 to 20. **Terrify can now be recast. **Terrify will prioritize unaffected targets on cast. **Terrify range has been slightly reduced from 20m to 15m. *Shadows of the Dead Changes: **Increased the damage output (x2.5 with Maxed SOTD) of summoned shadows created by Shadows of the Dead. **Increased the health (x2 with Maxed SOTD) of summoned shadows created by Shadows of the Dead. **Players can now walk through shadows created by Shadows of the Dead. *Soul Punch Changes: **Soul Punch can be cast from any direction/orientation, meaning that Nekros doesn't have to orient himself to cast on a selected target. *Fixed Shadows of the Dead not deactivating properly. *Fixed an error caused by Desecrate. *Fixed Infested Boiler’s spawned enemies improperly attacking players while under the effect of Shadows of the Dead. *Fixed Nullifier Crewman not properly deploying shield when resurrected by Shadows of the Dead. *'Augment': Desecrate - *Fixed Shadows of the Dead when spawning Kubrows. **Kubrows spawned now have the correct visual effects and will die once Shadows of the Dead has expired. *Fixed energy efficiency Mods not applying to Desecrate. *'Augment': Removed the health and shield penalties from Soul Punch. **'Augment': Soul Punch - *'PvP': Fixed an issue with Soul Punch not working correctly. *Desecrate now affects frozen corpses. *Revisited Nekros tinting. *Fixed an issue with Crawlers spawned by Shadows of the Dead not being ‘auto-killed’ and rendering Exterminate and Defense missions uncompletable. *Fixed Shadows of the Dead clones attacking players after host migration occurs. *Tweaked a number of armor offsets on Nekros. *Fixed Terrify having a cool down discrepancy between host and client. *Fixed an issue with Shadow of the Dead ability providing extra points for Resurrected Warden. *Fixed a visual issue related to the summons from Shadows of the Dead. *Improved the performance of Shadows of the Dead. *Fixed a situation where it was possible for a Nekros summoned ally to squad up with enemy AI and take points. *Fixed a situation where it was possible for a Nekros-Summoned-Ally to squad up with enemy AI and take points in Interception. *Fixed Shadows of the Dead clones not attacking unless attacked first. *Armor increased from 50 to 65. *Fixed Nekros Soul Punch ability to ragdoll target NPCs. *Fixed a "power in use" bug that occurred after using Desecrate. *Fixed issue where MOAs raised with Shadows of the Dead knocked down friendly players. *Fixed issue where enemy Shield Osprey drones would shield friendly enemies controlled by Nekros. *Introduced }} Last updated: Category:Nekros Category:Tabview